thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
James
CGI (rot)=250px |-|CGI (schwarz)=250px |-|Modell=250px |-|RWS (rot)=250px |-|RWS (schwarz)=250px James, die rote Lokomotive *'Nummer': 5 *'Baureihe': L&YR Hughes Klasse 28 *'Designer': George Hughes *'Bauer': Horwich Works *'Baujahr': 1912/13 *'Achsfolge': 2-6-0 *'Sodor erreicht': 1924/1925 'James '''ist eine rote L&YR Klasse 28 Mischverkehrlok die an der Nord West Eisenbahn arbeitet, er arbeitet meistens an der Die Hauptstrecke . Er kann manchmal sehr eingebildet sein, insgesamt ist er aber ein sehr fleißiger Arbeiter. Biografie in The Railway Series James wurde 1912/1913 bei Horwich Works von George Hughes entworfen. Diese Dampflok war ein Experiment der achtundzwanzigsten Klasse. Sie wurde mit 5'6" Antriebsrädern ausgestattet und über die 28 Klasse 5'1" Standard. Und anders als der Rest der Klasse waren ihre Sandkästen versteckt. Gegen 1924/5 wurde James an Sir Topham Hatt für den gemischten Verkehr verkauft, wobei er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch schwarz war. Nach seinem ersten Unfall wurde er mit richtigen Bremsen wieder aufgebaut und neu lackiert. Nämlich rot mit goldenen und schwarzen Streifen. Als er zurückkehrte, ruinierte er mit seinem Dampf die Kleidung von Sir Topham Hatt, der ihm dann damit drohte, ihn blau zu lackieren (was James schrecklich fände), aber später versprach James, nützlich zu sein und Sir Topham Hatt gab ihm eine zweite Chanche. Zuerst zog James Reisezugwagen. Er zog auch einmal den Schnellzug von Gordon, als dieser von der Hauptstrecke umgeschaltet wurde. James streikte einmal zusammen mit Gordon und Henry. Er machte später unhöfliche Bemerkungen über Henry, als er mit spezieller Kohle befeuert werden musste und auch über die Dampfstraßenbahn Toby und seinem Waggon Henrietta, die er „dreckige Dinger" nannte. Wenig Später hatte er einen Unfall mit Teerwagen, der ihn dann auch selber zu einem „dreckigem Ding" machte. James war der Meinung, dass er den Regional-Zug ziehen sollte, sehr zur Skepsis der anderen, da er wenig vorher auf Gordons Berg festsaß. Später verlor James die Kontrolle, als zwei böse Buben mit seinen Schaltern spielten. Er wurde von Edward gerettet. Nach der Ankunft von Duck blockierten Percy und der Newcomer James und den anderen großen Lokomotiven den Schuppen und als Rache neckten sie ihn. Als der Diesel ankam, verdiente sich James den Spitznamen „Rostiges rotes Stück Eisen". James und die beiden anderen wendenten sich wieder gegen Duck, aber dessen Unschuld stellte sich bald heraus. Als Duncan von Rusty genervt war, prahlte James vor der kleinen Lok, als hätte er Diesel packen geschickt hätte (was natürlich dem dickem Kontrolleur zu verdanken war). Als die Arbeit begann, sich stetig an der Bahnstrecke zu erhöhen, begannen James und die anderen damit, sich darüber zu beschweren, dass der dicke Kontrolleur eine schottische Lok bestellte, aber zwei Loks dann ankamen, nämlich Donald und Douglas. Nachdem Donald in ein Stellwerk krachte war er reparaturbedürftig. James musste die Arbeit für Donald erledigen. Zu seinem Ärger stießen ihn die Güterwagen hin und her. Da ihn der gehässige Bremswagen ausgetrickst hat, benötigte er die Hilfe von Douglas, der ihn den Hügel hinaufschob. James stand neben den schottischen Zwillingen, als sie sich Sorgen darum machten, dass die Zwillinge weggeschickt wurden und jubelte mit dem Rest, als feststand, dass sie zu bleiben werden. Später erzählte James Duck, nicht auf BoCo zu höhren was Bienen Betrifft, da sie nur Insekten sind. Schließlich könne er jeden Moment wegblasen. James dachte das solange, bis er am nächsten Morgen von einer Biene gestochen wurde. James war eine der ersten Dampfloks die Oliver kennenlernen durfte und er lobte die Great Western sehr. Jahre später war James immer noch skeptisch was Dieselloks betrifft, mit Ausnahme BoCo und Bear. An einem nebligen Tag kreutze er mit seinen Wellwagen die Linie und sein Injektor erstarrte im Winter, woraufhin er von einem Diesel aus der Werkstatt gerettet werden musste. DIeser war so freundlich, dass James nun ein für alle mal seine Art gegnüber DIeselloks änderte. James übernahm einmal Henry Schnellzug, als dieser in der Werkstatt war. James wwurde außerdem ausgewählt, die Büste des Wilbert Awdrys abzuholen, den Einsturz von Henrys Tunnel zu melden und schließlich an der 100-Jährigen Jubiläumsfeier des Wilbert Awdrys teilzunehmen. Biografie in der TV-Serie Laut The Adventure Begins kam James etwas später als Gordon nach Sodor und war noch schwarz. Seine Holzbremsen funktionierten nicht richtig und grade wenn er schnell anhalten musste, bildete sich etwas Rauch. Wenn aber irgendjemand diesen Geruch des Rauches anmerkte, schweifte James immer ab. Ursprünglich gehörten Annie und Clarabel zu James und er war auch davon überzeugt, dass der dicke Kontrolleur ihm bald seine eigene Nebenstrecke geben würde. James war die erste Lok, die mit Thomas Bekanntschaft machte. Er war erst ziemlich gemein zu Thomas, aber später rettete dieser ihn, nachdem James in einen Unfall mit Güterwagen geriet. Thomas brachte ihn in die Werkstatt und sie wurden gute Freunde. Als James als rotlackierte Lokomotive zurückkehrte, erkannten Thomas und Edward ihn zunächst nicht wieder. Als James dann seine Waggons wollte, stellte sich heraus, dass sowohl Annie und Clarabel als auch die eigene Nebenstrecke nun Thomas gehörten. Wie in der Originalgeschichte kam es dazu, dass, nachdem Thomas seine eigene Nebenstrecke befuhr und nicht mehr die Waggons der großen Lokomotiven rangierte, Gordon, James und Henry in Streik traten, da sie sich weigerten, wie kleine Rangierlokomotiven zu rangieren. Also ließ der dicke Kontrolleur sie im Depot stehen und schaffte eine neue Rangierlokomotive namens Percy an. Als die großen Lokomotiven ihren Fehler einsahen und wider arbeiten durften, blieb Percy im Rangierbahnhof, wordurch sich eine gewissen Rivalität zwischen ihm und James entwickelte. Er betrachtet die Arbeit, die Percy macht, oft als menial und von geringerer Statur und verträgt sich nicht gern, was Percy tut oder wie er es tut. In Staffel 3 beschwerte James sich darber, dass Percy zum Hafen musste und er sich um Percys Augaben kümmern musste. Gordon schlug James vor, sich krank zu stellen, worauf Thomas reinviel und ohne Widerworte James' Güterwagen übernahm. James und Gordon entschuldigten sich dafür, nachdem sie Thomas damit in einen Unfall verwickelten. James beschwerte sich später darüber, dass Percy zu spät sei und seine Ausrede, dass die Güterwagen so widerspenstig waren, war ihm egal. Er meinte, dass nichts eine Lokomotive davon abhalten sollte, die Erwrtungen des dicken Kontrolleur zu erfüllen. Als James später einen Zug voller Früchte zog, blieb er allerding liegen, woraufhin Pery sich nun über James lustig machte, nur um wenig später in die Waggons reinzukrachen. James zog Percy auch auf, als dieser einen Schal bekam (eine Hose um seinen Schornstein) und erzählte Henry davon. James, Henry und Duck zogen Percy erneut auf, als dieser dachte, einen Drachen gesehen zu haben. James' Arbeit bringt meistens etwas mit sich, was er für wichtig hält und seine Arroganz kommt von seinem Glauben an sich selbst, als großartig und stolz auf seine Arbeit; Krigt James keinen wichtigen Job, schmollt er oder wird eifersüchtig auf die, die wichtige Aufträge bekommen. Deshalb schauten Gordon und manchmal auch Henry auf James herab. Als Gordon später überarbeitet war mit den vielen Zügen, sollte James ein paar der Züge übernehmen. Dieser war sehr glücklich darüber, da er gerne seine rote Bemalung zeigte und entschlossen war, schnell wie Gordon zu sein. James erzählte auch Toby, dass er selbst eine wichtige Lokomotive sei. Später beschwerte sich James darüber, wegen Toby, dem auf der Strecke das Wasser ausgegangen war, spät zu sein und es ging ihm erstrecht nicht gut, als er Toby dann zum nächsten Bahnhof schieben musste. Als James später wieder den Schnellzug übernehmen sollte, ignorierte er Gordons Warnhinweis wegen den rutschigen Gleisen und James kam den Berg nicht hinauf, bis Gordon ihn anschob. Die beiden vertrugen sich immerhin nach diesem Ereignis. In seinem nächsten Auftritt sagte er Thomas und Percy, dass er die nützlichste Lokomotive der Eisenbahn sei, was Thomas für Blödsinn hielt. Als er später Gordon daraf auferksam machen wollte, erwähnte dieser, er habe James am morgen Güterwagen ziehen sehen und bezeichnete James als Güterzuglok, die nur selten Reisezugwagen zieht. Um ihm einen Streich zu spielen, sagte James Thomas, dass er Gordons Waggons ziehen sollte, woraufhin Thomas Gordon später James' Güterwagen brachte. James hielt sich für ganz schlau, bis der dicke Kontroller ihn sah und in seinen Schuppen schickte. Gordon und Henry machten sich über James lustig, indem sie sich fragten, wer wohl den Schnellzug übernehmen würde. Als James aber wieder arbeiten durfte, war Thomas froh, ihn zu sehen und James entschuldigte sich bei ihm. Thomas gab James freundlich seine Güterwagen und dieser brachte sie zum Hafen, wo er schwer arbeitete, bis seine Schicht vorüber war. In Staffel 4 fuhlten sich die Schlepptenderloks überarbeitet und James meckerte darüber, keine Ruhe zu kriegen, als Anftwort auf Henry Beschwerde, Percy sollte ihre Waggons rangieren. James und Henry meckerten auch über sich gegenseitig, bis Percy zurückkahm und ihnen sagte, dass er viel mit dem Zirkus zu tun hatte und sie gerne helfen könnten. Die großen Loks vergaßen ihre Sorgen bei der Arbeit und als der Zirkus vorbei war, durfte James ihn wegbringen, was Gordon und Henry jedoch störte. Obwohl er desöfteren von Gordon als „kleine" Lokomotive bezeichnet wird, schaut James, wie Gordon auch, gerne auf die wirklich kleinen Lokomotiven herab. Die beiden zeigten kein Verständnis für Thomas und Percy, als diese in Staffel 5 von Cranky aufgezogen wurden. James meinte, sie sollten die Dinge mal aus Cranky Sicht sehen, da dieser Tag ein Tag aus, Tag und Nacht bei Wind und Wetter da oben hängen musste, und dann zwei kleine Lokomotiven daherkamen, und ihm auf die Nerven gingen. Es sei kein Wunder, dass er sie „Käfer" nannte. Auch wenn James sich meistens eine Meinung mit Gordon teilt, wenn es um kleine Lokomotiven geht, hatte James es auch statt, als sich Gordon die ganze Zeit beschwerte, vorallem, als er dies über James tat. Als Gordon später eine Panne hatte, meinte James, es würde ihm recht geschehen, nahcdem er so eingebildet gewesen war und er hatte auch kein Mitleid, als Gordon sein Feuer nicht anbekam. Während der fünften Staffel versuchte Thomas, oft mit James zu reden, um mehr Freundlichkeit zu zeigen. James, der einen neuen Anstrich erhalten hatte, verstärkte sein Ego und er beklagt Jobs, die er als unter ihm und Schmutzig betrachtete, wie das Ziehen von Güterwagen. Wenn er dies doch tuen soll, wirft er meistens ein, dass eine andere Lokomotive das tuen sollte, vorzugsweise Percy (Eimal war Percys „schmutzig" und James „zu wichtig", Thomas „arbeitete gerne mit Güterwagen" und Oliver war „nicht so wichtig wie James"). Die ganze Zeit spottend über die Arbeit, die Percy wirklich machte – in diesem Falle Äste und Bäume auf oder zu nah an den Gleisen zu beseitigen. James schoss sich dadurch aber ein Eigentor, da später ein Baum vor ihm auf der Strecke stand, der beinahe mit ihm kollidierte und sogar aus ihn gefallen wäre, wenn Thomas nicht zur Rettung gekommen wäre. James beschwerte sich noch einmal gegenüber Thomas über seine Arbeit, indem er sagte, dass die Lokomotiven des dicken Kontrolleur härter als je zuvor und während der Urlaubszeit arbeiten mussten. Thomas machte James darauf aufmerksam, zur Abwechslung mal an wen anders zu denken, was James sich zu Herzen nahm, als er der enttäuschten Frau Kyndley eine Überraschungfahrt zum Jahrmark bereitstellen konnte. James erzählte Thomas dann davon, wie schön es sein kann, anderen eine Freude zu machen. James' großer und manchmal übertriebener Stolz auf seine Arbeit wirkt sich manchmal auch auf Nicht-Schienenfahrzeuge aus. Er unterstützt Lokomotiven, die beinahe verschrottet werden mussten, voll und ganz dabei, die Sodor als ein sicheres Zuhause zu sehen. Die konnte man schon früher sehen, als er dagegen war, Donald und Douglas wegschicken und verschrotten zu lassen oder er beglückwünschte Oliver für seine Flucht vom Schrottplatz. In der fünften Staffel jedoch bemerkte James, wie Harold einen Besucher hrumführte, woraufhin er aber meinte, dass Lokomotiven Gästen die Insel zeigen sollten und keine Hubschrauber. Er hatte eine extreme Abneigung gegenüber den großmäuligen Lastwagen und hielt Crankys Aussagem ein Lastwagen könne Percys Aufgaben übernehmen für Blödsinn, was seiner früheren Neigung zu Cranky, den er verteidigte, deutlich wiedersprach. Als Thomas in der sechsten Staffel einen Heißluftballon liefern sollte, machte sich James sorgen, dass die Lokomotiven von Ballonen abgelöst werden solllten. Als James denBallon dann ungewollt „rettete", indem er auf ihm landete und James ihn mit seinem Dampf wieder hochbließ, erklärte der dicke Kontrolleur anschließend, dass der Ballon nur als Attraktion diente und die Fahrgäste immer noch von Lokomotiven befördert werden musste. Dadurch besserte sich James' Laune und er träumte nun davon, selber zu schweben, wie der Ballon. Als Harvey nach Sodor kam, hinterfragte James seinen Nutzen, aber nachdem Harvey Percy und seine Güterwagen nach einem Unfall bei Pfaus Brücke rettete, hielt James ihn für wirklich nützlich. Als Percy in der Mitte eines Zuges zwischen Güterwagen steckte, lachte James ihn aus. Percy erzählte dem dicken Kontrolleur davon, wie 'Arry und Bert ihn in die Mitte gedrängt haben, woraufhin James meinte, er „könne es mit verbogenen Puffern und angeschlagenen Kessel mit den Dieseln aufnehmen". Also bafahl im der dicke Kontrolleur, Percys Fahr zum Stahlwerk zu übernehmen während dieser im Rangierbahnhof arbeiten sollte. 'Arry rangierte Güterwagen vor James um ihn in die Mitte des Zuges zu drängen während Bert meinte, er „sei genau wie Percy". James war daraufhin schwer beleidigt und weigerte sich, weiterzufahren. Der dicke Kontrolleur schickte dann Percy, um ihn abzuholen und zum Hafen zu bringen. Percy meinte, James habe nun gelernt, wie es sei, eine Mittellok zu sein. Vor einer Kältewelle erhielten James und Percy einen Job, den James später als oberste Priorität betrachtete: Lieferung von Kohle an die Bahnhöfe. Thomas neckte sie damit, dass sie Väterchen Frost begegnen könnten, aber James war abweisend und hielt Percy für albern, weil dieser sich Sorgen machte. Aber James erschrak, als er einen eisgefrorenen Percy mit stacheligen Eiszapfen auf seinem Gesicht sah und glaubte, dass es Väterchen Frost war. Am nächsten Morgen prahlte James mit den anderen Lokomotiven darüber, aber Percy wies darauf hin, dass James weggefahren war. Die Lokomotiven pfiffen, einschließlich James. Als Gordon nach einem schrecklichen Unfall von der Werkstatt zurückkehrte und sich sehr unzufrieden fühlte, informierte James ihn darüber, dass Salty sich für ihren vorherigen Streit entschuldigte und Gordon entschuldigte sich ebenfalls. Als Allicia Botti die Insel besuchte, war James war sich sicher, dass er sie anholen würde, weil er der Hellste und Schönste war. Gordon hielt dies für Blödsinn und sich selbst für den wichtigsten. SIe waren beide sauer, als Thomas dann der Auftrag zugewiesen wurde. ALs Gordon einen Rekord brach, zeugte James kein Interesse und meinte, dass Geschwindigkeit nicht alles sei, woraufhin Gordon meinte, James würde dies nie verstehen. Als Thomas und Henry Gordon dann damit aufzogen, dass Thomas Gordon mit dem Düsenatrieb überholt hatte, antwortete James auf Percys Bemerkung, dass man nicht von Gordon erwarten könne, schneller als ein Düsentriebwerk zu sein, dass Gordon trotzdem voller heißer Luft sei. Als Gordon später meinte, dass Edward zu alt sei und es aufgeben sollte, stimmte James zu. Er war auch zufrieden, als Duck kam, während Edward Stepney zeigte, wie man die Schleife befährt. James war auch lächelnd in Knapford, als er einen seltsamen Anblick erblickte: Einen erschöpften Duck, der Güterwagen, Gordon mit dem Express in der Mitte und Edward als Schiebelok zog. James' Stolz auf seine wichtige Arbeit und auch sein Stolz auf seine Lackierung stoßen manchmal zusammen. Als James den Bürgermeister abholen sollte, sagte er einem staubbedeckten Percy, er solle seinen Dreck von ihm fernhalten. Später gab Gordon ihm die Chance für „wichtige Arbeit", der Transport der „Königin von Sodor" und James sprang nutzte auf die Gelegenheit, aber war bestürzt, als er herausfand, dass es sich bei der „Königin von Sodor" um einen undichten alten Lastkahn handelte. Während der gesamten Reise war James vor allem darum bemüht, glänzend und sauber zu bleiben, besonders weil überall Öl verschüttet wurde. James brachte den Kahn zum Stahlwerk ohne schmutzig zu werden, aber er wurde später von Percy eingestaubt. In Staffel 8 bekam James eine neue Lackierung und hielt sich für wtwas ganz Besonderes, da er prächtig ud wirklich nützlich war, aber Thomas machte ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass man nicht alle diese Aspekte in eine Schublade stecken kann. James' exzessives Vorzeigen seiner neuen Bemalung gegenüber Menschen und Reflektionen brachte ihn sehr spät zur Arbeit. Infolgedessen musste er eine sehr lange Reihe von Kohlengüterwagen zum Hafen bringen. Obwohl er anfangs froh war, dass er an einen Ort voller Leute ging, um sich ihm anzuschließen, flog die Kohle überall hin und zerstörte sein Aussehen. James sah die lustige Seite. Seitdem hat James seinen Stolz auf seine Malerei und seinen Stolz auf seine Arbeit ausbalanciert. Ein Inspektor kam bald und wollte die schönste Lokomotive mit einer Medaille auszeichnen. James war davon überzeugt, dass dieser Preis an eine rote Lokomotive gegeben werden würde. James, Emily und Gordon ließen sich nacheinander waschen und hielten damit Thomas und Percy davon ab, selber gewaschen werden, woraufhin die beiden schmutzig blieben. Als die großen Loks alle sauber waren, stellten sie sich bei der Bekohlungsanlage auf und suchten nach dem sonnigsten Platz. Aber James fuhr gegen einen Hebel, der das Silo einschaltete und überall Kohlestaub verteilte, der die Loks, den dicken Kontrolleur und den Inspektor bedeckte. Thomas und Percy bekamen letzten Endes die Auszeichnung, als diese sauber an die Bekohlungsanlage kamen. James fühlte sich dadurch beleidigt, Percy ein Signal vor ihm überfahren durfte, weil die Post wichtiger war als James' Güterzug, obwohl James zuerst da war. Außerdem durfte Thomas vor James Wasser nachtanken, da Thomas einen festen Anschluss darstellte. James beschwerte sich dann darüber, dass die Aufgeben der Anderen viel wichtiger sein als die seinen, aber Thomas versuchte, ihn damit aufzumuntern, indem er ihm sagte, dass jeder wusste, wie wichtig James sei. James wollte noch immer wirklich wichtig sein, und er bekam die Aufgabe, KOhle an die Bahnhöfe zu liefern, was ihm sehr wichtig erschien. Zu wichtig allerdings, er ignorierte Gordon und wartete nicht ab, um Wasser nachzufüllen und dem überarbeiteten Edward half er auch nicht. Als James dann das Wasser ausging, weigerte sich Edward nun, ihm zu helfen. Salty kam dann zu James und machte ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass keine Aufgabe so wichtig sei, wie die, einer anderen Lokomotive zu helfen. James nahm sich dies zu Herzen und schob Diesel später zum Reperaturwerk, um hinterher seine Aufgabe mit der Kohle zu erledigen. Der dicke Kontrolleur war deshalb sehr stolz auf James, aber auch deswegen, weil er etwas Neues gelernt hatte. In der neunten Staffel sah James die Chance, eine Aufgabe zu erledigen, die er unbedingt erledigen wollte: Den Zug mit den Geschenken ziehen. Er wollte seinen vorherigen Job so schnell wie öglich dafpr erledigen, aber er war gleich auf mit Edward, bei dem James sich sicher war, dass dieser ihn aufhalten würde. James ignorierte Edwards Ratschlag und James entgleiste, als er auf den vereisten Schienen rutschte. Nun kam Salty wieder mit dem dicken Kontrolleur und dieser war sauer auf beide, aber James gab zu, dass es seine Schuld war. James stellte sich nun bereit, Edwards Schiebelok zu sein und der dicke Kontrolleur war einverstanden, solange James nun langsam und vorsichtig sein würde, was er dann auch war. In der zehnten Staffel wollte James auf ein Plakat gedruckt werden, aber der dicke Kontrolleur ließ Edward drauf. James' Freunde sagten ihm, dass Edward gewählt wurde, weil dieser immer so sanft mit seinen Güterwagen umgehen würde, ihm Schmutzarbeit nichts ausmache und er immer pünktlich sei. James wollte all diese Aspekte ebenfalls erfüllen, um zu zeigen, dass er ebenfalls auf ein Plakat könne. James ging also sehr sanft mit seinen Kohegüterwagen um aber er stellte bald fest, dass Edaward mit seiner Fahrt schon fertig war. Daraufhin beeilte er sich noch mehr und gab vor Henry an, der ganze Schmutz würde ihm nichts ausmachen, aber ironischerweise verspätete er sich durch eine sehr lange Wäsche. Um Zeit aufzuholen und seine Fahrgäste vor Edward zu abzuholen, raste James die Hauptstrecke entlang. Am Ende schnitt er Edward den Weg ab und beiden Loks kollidierten. Auch wenn Edward sich entschuldigte meine James, es sei seine eigene Schuld gewesen. Durch den Unfall wurde Edward beschädigt, aber damit er troztdem die Kinder ans Meer bringen konnte, bot James an, Edward zu schieben. In der elften Staffel war James unter den Lokomotiven, die die berühmte Geschichtenerzählerin befördern wollte, aber als Thomas die Aufgabe bekam, freute er sich für ihn. Jedoch nicht lange, denn eine seiner Schubstangen brach. James war besorgt, da er eine garantierte Verbindung war und seine Passagiere pünktlich nach Maithwaite bringen musste. Thomas brachte die Geschichtenerzählerin daraufhin zur Piratenbucht um seinen Freund zu halfen, wofür James sehr dankbar war. Gordon, James und Henry machten sich später über Emily und Mief lustig, um sich später mit Gordon zu weigern, Emily bei dem Transport der Müllwagen zu helfen. Als James aus der Werkstatt zurückkam, hoffte er auf eine wichtige Aufgabe, also meldete er sich sofort freiwillig, den Bürgermeister zu einer Feier im schottischen Schloss zu bringen. James freute sich sehr, der Star des Abends zu sein. Emily fragte James, ob er ihr, Thomas und Percy helfen könne, sodass sie auch nich zum Fest kommen könnten. James sagte, er könne es nicht, denn er hielt es für wichtiger, dass er für seinen Job schick aussah. James weigerte sich, Percy mit seiner Steinbrucharbeit zu helfen, Thomas mit seinen Kohlewaggons und Emily mit ihren Fischwagen. James wurde mit Flaggen geschmückt und passierte das Schloss, wo keine anderen Loks waren. James wurde dann klar, dass die anderen nicht zum Fest konnten, weil er ihnen nicht geholfen hatte. Also machte sich James daran, ihnen zu helfen, auch wenn er anschließend voller Staub, Kohle und Fisch war. Seine Flaggen waren ebenfalls beschädigt, aber als er mit dem Bürgermeister und dem dicken Kontrolleur am Schloss ankam, wurde er von diesem als schwer arbeitende und wirklich nützliche Lokomotive bezeichnet. James ärgernt sich inzwischen nicht mehr allzusehr über das Ziehen von Güterzügen wie früher. Als er sah, wie Bill und Ben sich mit Hector abmühten, sprach James an, dass Hector ser wiederspenstig aussah, aber Thomas war unbekümmert. Als James und Edward zurückkamen, um ihre Kohlezüge abzuholen, waren beide überrascht, als Hector an James' Zug hing. James hörte noch, wie Thomas ihnen „Viel Glück" hinterherrief, was ihn etwas verwirrte. Er wusste ja nicht, dass es an Hector ging. Als alle Loks wegen einer kaputten Weiche angehalten wurden, drängte James Gordon, sich zu beeilen und den Ingeneuer zu holen, da nur Gordon dies konnte. James wurde auch vom Schnee aufgehalten und deshalb spät und einen Tag später, versperrten seine sich gelösten Rohre Henrys Weg, weshalb sie auf Rocky warten mussten, der sie wieder aufräumte. James ärgerte sich über Henry, da dieser am Flughafen sein müsste. Trozt alldem kann James von Zeit zu Zeit ein guter Kerl sein: Thomas sagt, er würde gerne mit ihm herumalbern. James fühlt sich aber auch recht oft benachteiligt, wenn ein wichtiger Auftrag nicht an ihn gegeben wird; Als Thomas das neue Segelboot des Bürgermeisters zur Taufe bringen sollte, war James eifersüchtig und meinte, er solle das Schiff zur Taufe bringen, weil es wie er rot war. Von Gordons Argument, er müsse es transportieren, weil es schwer sei, nahm James keine Notiz. Thomas gab auch damit an, dass der er begehrte Job, das neue Auto des dicken Kontrolleurs zum Fest zu bringen, an ihn gegeben wurde, was James, der nur Öl transportierte, schon etwas provozierte. Als James Thomas in der Werkstatt sah, machte er sich über diesen lustig und meinte, er sei liegen geblieben. Thomas verneinte. Später bliebt Thomas aber tatsächlich liegen, woraufhin James ihn erneut aufzog. Er sah aber, dass Thomas in Schwierigkeiten steckte und half ihm entsprechend. James arbeitet des Öfteren mal m´bei der Skarloey Railway. Seltsamerweise erschien James unzufrieden und ziemlich bissig, als er Mr. Percival zu einem Treffen mit Sir Topham Hatt bringen musste; Er starhlte jedoch, als er Mr. Percival zurückbachte. Ziemlich untypisch für James war er spät dran, als er Mr. Percivals neues Fahrrad zur Werft brachte und als Freddy dies ansprach, zwischte James wütend hervor, dass er so schnell fuhr, wie er konnte. James durch James fühlte sich Freddy dumm, als diesem die Wichtigkeit einer Fahrradklingel nicht bewusst war. Um nicht noch dümmer darzustehen, behauptete Freddy zu James, er wüsse, wo er eine Klingen herbekommen könne. Am Ende war James mit Freddys Idee, die alte Klingel zu polieren, einverstanden. In der zwölften Staffel sollte James einen Zug rangieren, den er nach Great Waterton bringen würde und er zeigte Stanley dabei, wie gut er Hector rangieren konnte. James gefiel es jedoch nicht, wie Hector ihm Anweisungen gab, da er sich von einem Güterwagen nichts sagen lassen wollte, erst recht nicht vor Stanley, Thomas, Edward und Harold. Also hörte James nicht auf Hector und entschied selber, wo sie langfahren sollten. Als James jedoch dadruch nur seinen Zug in einer Schneewehe steckenbleiben ließ, wurde ihm klar, dass Hector nur helfen wollte. Also hörte er nun auf Hector, befreite den Zug und fuhr nach Great Waterton, wo er Thomas und Stanley stolz verkündete, was für ein zuverlässiger Freund Hector sei. In Der Held der Schienen war James geschickt, als er erfuhr, dass Spencer den ganzen Sommer lang auf SOdor bleiben würde. Spencer raste rücksichtlos über die Insel und James wollte, dass er doch auf seinen Lack aufpasse und meinte ebenfalls, dass der von Spencer nicht so schön glänze wie sein eigener. Edward und James transportierten später einen Flachwagen und Spencer machte sich darüber lustig, dass „zwei alte Loks für einen Waggon" gebraucht wurden, woraufhin James so sauer war, dass er nicht mehr richtig schnaufen konnte. Als Spencer meinte, Thomas könne keine scheren Ladungen ziehen, warf James ein, dass Thomas sehr stark sei, aber das schüchterte Spencer nicht ein. Ein paar Nächte später erzählte Thomas James und den anderen Loks von seiner Entdeckung von Hiro. Auch James sollte Hiro ein paar Teile bringen, worauf sich Hiro schon freute, aber Percy meinte nur, dass James überhaupt nicht schlau sei, woraufhin Hiro laut und lange lachen musste. James fuhr am nächsten Tag mit seinem Flachwagen mit den Teilen durch den Steinbruch, wo Spencer ihn zum Glück nicht sehen konnte, da er von Mavis abgelenkt war. Als die Loks merkten, dass es Thomas nicht gut ging, sagte ihm James, dass sie sich abwechselnd um Hiro kümmern würden. Am nächsten Tag waren James und Toby bei Hiro, als sie Spencers Pfeife hörten. Daraifhin dampfte James sofort los und Toby hinterher, hinter Spencer hinterher, damit Thomas ihm bei der Abzweigung den Weg anschneiden konnte. Hiro bewunderte außerdem James' Bemalung. In der dreizehnten Staffel begrüßte Thomas James im Hafen. James hatte Holz geladen, aus dem die Bühne für eine Kindershot und Lemonadenfässer gemacht werden sollten. Bei der Waschanlage bot Thomas an, James' Fuhre für ihn zu übernehmen. James freute sich darüber, ohne zu wissen, dass Thomas damit jediglich Cranky testen wollte. Später lachten James und Gordon Thomas aus, als sie sahen, was er mit dem Löwen von Sodor gemacht hatte. James sollte neu lackiert werden und dachte, er würde hinterher die schickste Lokomotive der Insel sein. Jedoch war gerade erst sein rosafarbender Wasserschutz aufgetragen, als der dicke Kontrolleur ihm einen Auftrag gab: Emily war liegengeblieben, weshabl James nun die Enkelin des dicken Kontrolleurs und ihre Freundinnen transportieren musste. James wollte aber nicht raus aus der Werkstatt, weil er befürchtete, die anderen Loks würden ihn auslachen, was Emily auch. James versuchte sich daraufhin erfolglos vor Toby, Diesel und Gordon zu verstecken, aber soe alle lachten ihn aus, so aich Thomas und Percy. James war jedoch entschlossen und wusste, dass er nicht zu spät sein durfte, weshabl er eine Abkürzung durch Henrys Tunnel nahm. Ihm war klar, dass er durch weiteres Verstecken nur noch später sein würde, weshalb er einfach fuhr und die Bemerkungen von Spencer und Henry ignorierte. James war sehr froh darüber, dass ihn die KInder gar nicht albern fanden. Etwas später traf sich James mit Thomas am Hafen, als er den seltsamen Ersatzschornstein der Tenderlok bemerkte und darüber lachte. Thomas begrüßte James eines Morgens im Depot und fragte ihn, ob er Percy gesehen habe. James meinte nur, er habe zu viel zu tun, um nach Percy zu sehen. Als der dicke Kontrolleur bekanntgab, dass Percy in der Werkstatt war, war James besorgt, aber er freute sich für Thomas, dass dieser nun die Post ziehen durfte. Thomas und James trafen sich später bei der Plantage. Thomas erzählte seinem Freund von den Ferkeln und James wollte sie nur zu gerne sehen, musste aber Äpfel für das Dorf ausliefern. James gab Thomas ein paar der Äpfel für die Ferkel ab. Thomas bemerkte später jedoch seinen Irrtum und war in solcher Eile, dass er James' weiteren Vorschlag, was die Ferkel mögen würden, nicht zuhören konnte. Während James gewaschen wurde, erschien Percy mit seinem Paket voller Schieferstaub, was er waschen lassen wollte. Da das Paket nun völlig nass war, meinte James, dass Percy besser sofort mit dem Paket nach Knapford fahren sollte, aber Percy wollte es vorher Mavis zeigen. James brachte später den dicken Kontrolleur zu Lokwerkstatt. Ihm viel gleich Tobys neue Pfeife auf und merkte an, dass es sich hierbei um eine 3-Ton-Dampfpfeife handle, die lauteste und beste Pfeife auf Sodor, die er selber einmal hatte. James war in mehrere Zwischenfälle verwickelt, meistens durch seinen Stolz auf seine Lackierung. Als er Toad als Bremswagen für seinen Güterzug auf der Hauptstrecke hatte, wollte er nicht bremsen und ließ so eine Kupplung auf Gordons Berg brechen, wodurch der Zug unkontrolliert den Berg hinunterrollte. Toad konnte den Zug aber anhalten. Ein weiterer Vorfall spielte sich während einer Flut ab und James und Rocky Duck retten wollten. Weil James Rocky nicht seinen Kran sichern ließ, warfen sie ein Signal um. Als sie Duck dann bergen wollten, wurden Oliver und Percy nicht gewarnt und behinderten die Bergung. James gab vor Sir Topham Hatt noch zu, dass es seine Schuld war. In Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks zog James Percy auf, als dieser sich davor fürchtete, Monstern in der Nacht zu begegnen. Daraufhin musste er den den fliegenden Bückling ziehe, da Henry auf dem Festland war. Beim Ziehen des Zuges höhrte James dann eine unbekannte Stimme aus dem Nichts. Diese Stimme war die von Gator, aber James konte ihn im Dunkeln nicht sehen und raste vor Schreck davon. Am Ende ist er beim Fenland-Gleis entgleist und in den Sumpf gefallen. Die anderen Lokomotiven machten sich darüber lustig, also wollte James Percy einen Streich spielen, damit der Ärger auf ihn geschoben wurde. In dieser Nacht, als Percy den Postzug zog, benutze James Das Schrott-Monster, um Percy zu erschrecken. Am nächsten Tag wollte er sich eigentlich bei Percy entschuldigen, aber dieser dachte, James wolle sich nur wieder über ihn lustig machen und hörte nicht zu. Die beiden trafen sich später im Kaolinwerk wieder, wo James nun beweisen wollte, wie viel mutiger er war, als Percy. Er rollte also ins Werk und hielt nach einem Monster ausschau, ohne zu wissen, dass sein Gepfeife einen Erdrutsch auslöste. Als James dann ein Dinosaurierskellet in den Klippen sah, raste er rückwärts und pfiff noch lauter, aber der Erdrutsch hatte nun entgültig das Gleis blockiert. Also schob Percy ihn nach vorne und sie rasten durch das Kaolinwerk und gerade noch in Sicherheit. Als Percy dann repariert wurde, entschuldigte James sich entgültig. In Staffel 19 hatten er und Gordon von einem gewissen „Geoffrey" gehört. Später sollten James und Thomas zusammenarbeiten und die Fußballspieler- und Fans nach Dryaw bringen, aber sie kümmerten sich nur darum, zu beweisen, ob die roten oder die blauen besser seien, woraufhin Thomas den Schiedrichter und James die Mannschaft von Barrow vergaß. James entgleiste später und viel fast eine Brücke hinunter, aber Phillip fing ihn auf. In Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz zog James Thomas auf, als dieer nicht wach werden wollte und meinte, es köme, weil er zu viele Rennen mit Bertie gemacht habe. Henry war sein nächstes Opfer, als dieser erzählt hatte, ein Geisterboot gesehen zu haben, als Salty ihnen und Edward dann die Geschichte vom verschollenen Piraten erzählte. In Staffel 20 war James so verärgert darüber, keine Reisezugwagen mehr ziehen zu dürfen, dass er so sehr schmollte, dass er im Depot bleiben musste, bis ihm der dicke Kontrolleur eine zweite Chance gab. Als er aber wieder draußen war, musste er Müllwaggons befördern, was ihm seine Laune erneut nahm. Nachdem er seiner Lektion gelehr wurde, änderte er seine Art, aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis er wieder zu seinem alten Selbst zurückkehrte. Später war James sehr aufgeregt, als er den dicken Kontrolleur und den Bürgermeister nach Schloss Callan bringen sollte. Er wollte seine Aufträge alle erledigen, aber er wurde mit dem Tag immer schmutziger. Irgendwann wurde er schießlich gewaschen, als ein Kratzer in seiner Bemalung festgestellt wurde, woraufhin er schnell zur Werkstatt raste, um sich neu lackieren zu lassen. James wartete jedoch nicht darauf, die Farbe trocknen zu lassen und als er Edward traf, war die klebrige Farbe voller Staub und Laub. Gedemütigt bat er Edward darum, den dicken Kontrolleur und den Bürgermeister nach Callan zu bringe, was dieser dann tat. Der dicke Kontrolleur redete später wieder mit James und sagte ihm, dass er diesen Kratzer hätte ignorieren sollen und stattdessen einfach seinen Augaben nachgehen sollte. Jedoch hatte Edward ihm erzählt, dass James zuvorwirklich schwer gearbeitet hatte. James ließ sich also in der Werkstatt erneut bemalen, als der Bürgermeister kam und James darum, bat, ihn heute Abend nach Vicarstown zu bringen, was James dann auch sehr stolz tat. In Das große Rennen verspottete James Thomas, dass er zum großen Eisenbahnwettbewerb wollte. James sollte später umlackiert werden, um gegen Emily, Carlos, Yong Bao und Rajiv in der Parade der am Schönsten dekorierten Loks teilzunehmen, aber er verlor gegen Rajiv, auch wenn er, eitel wie er ist, davon ausging, zu gewinnen. In Staffel 21 war James eine von vielen Loks, die über die Aufträge der Witwe Hatt verwirrt war. Er fuhr einen neuen Reisezugwagen names Hannah herum, und auf dessen Wunsch fuhr er sehr schnell, aber so schnell, dass der Waggons auseinander fiel. Später machte Emily James darauf aufmerksam, dass es auf die Bremsen geht, zu scharf zu bremsen und Thomas errinnerte ihn daran, als seine Holzbremsen Feuer fingen. Er fügte nch hinzu, dass Rosie nun auch rot bemalt wurde. James hatte später ein Rennen mit Rosie; sie beide zogen einen Güterzug nach Crovan's Gate, bis James beinahe mit Henry kollidierte. Rosie sagte James, er solle seine Bremsen in der Lokwerkstatt reparieren lassen, aber als James dort ankam, funktionierten seine Bremsen einwandfrei und er wartete nicht einmal darauf, sie untersuchen zu lassen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass er durch ein Leck Bremsflüssigkeit verlor, und er raßte letzten Endes ungebremst Gordons Berg hinunter die Strecke entlang, bis er schließlich die Mauern vom Lokschuppen in Tidmouth durchbrach. Der dicke Kontrolleur war sehr verärgter, dass James angegeben hatte, durch die Gegend raßte, den Lokschuppen zerstört hatte und seine Bremsen nicht hatte untersuchen lassen. James wurde also in die Werkstatt geschickt, um repariert zu werden und er entschuldigte sich bei Rosie. In Auf großer Reise sollte James Henrys Güterzug aufs Festland bringen, nachdem dieser einen Unfall hatte. James provuzierte Thomas jedoch so sehr, dass dieser sich den Güterzug nahm, woraufhin James auf Thomas' Nebenstrecke geschickt wurde. Als Thomas nicht zurückkehrte, hatte James genug, von seiner Nebenstrecke und fuhr los, um Thomas zu suchen. Er wurde jedoch von Frankie und Hurricane ins Stahlwerk gelockt, wo er sich entschloss, nur einen Auftrag zu erledigen und dann zu gehen. Thomas konnte ihn jedoch finden und aufklären, aber dann kamen Frankie und Hurricane zurück, und leißen sie nicht gehen. Nachdem aber alles geklärt wurde, durften nun Theo, Lexi und Merlin im Stahlwerk arbeiten, während Thomas und James nach Sodor zurückkehrten. Persönlichkeit James ist sehr stolz auf seine prächtige rote Bemalung. Er hasst es, Güterwagen zu ziehen und meint, er solle nur Riesezugwagen befördern. Er hält sich selbst für den anderen Loks überlegen und kann seicht, prahlerisch, übermütig, ungezogen und eitel sein, vor allem gegenüber denjenigen, die altmodisch, schwach, langsam oder schmutzig erscheinen. Dadruch baute er sich eine gewisse Rivalität mit Percy, Toby und Duck auf. Er hat jedoch schon oft Hilfe von denen gebraucht, die er beleidigt hatte, und hatte sich am Ende entschuldigt. Auch bevor seiner neuen Bemalung war er relativ prahlerisch. James war die letzte Dampflok, die ihr Vorurteil bezüglich Dieselloks verwarf. Nachdem er jedoch einen kalten Tag überstehen musste, wurde er vom Werkstatt-Diesel gerettet und James wurde klar, dass es überhaupt keine Schwierigkeiten mit Dieselloks gibt. Diese war auch eine der wenigen Lektionen, die bei ihm hängengeblieben war. Seit Staffel 17 scheint James anderen auch gerne Streiche zu spielen, indem er ihnen Angst machen wollte. Nach einem besonders gemeinen und erbarmungslosen Streich, den er Percy in Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks spielte, scheint dieses Gimmick abgestürzt zu sein. Trotz alldem hat James eine fürsorgliche Seite gezeigt, ist normalerweise fleißig und will wie alle anderen eine verantwortungsvolle, zuverlässige und wirklich nützliche Lokomotive auf der Eisenbahn des dicken Kontrolleurs sein. Basis In The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways wird gesagt, dass James auf Klasse 28 der Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway Horwich Works basiert, die als Klasse 27 entwickelt wurde. Die Lokomotiven der 28sten Klasse wurden von George Hughes entworfen und hatten Belpaire-Feuerbüchen, einen Schmidt/'twin-plug' Überhitzer, einen Verlängerten Umlauf und Sandkästen. James wurde noch ein wenig modifieziert. So hat er ein Paar Vorderräder, die aus einer 0-6-0 eine 2-6-0 machten, sechs 5'6" Anstriebsräder und einen Fowler-Tender. Laut Sodor "historian" Martin Clutterbuck ähnelt James stark einer G&SWR Klasse 403 „Austrian Goods" 2-6-0 von der Glasgow and South Western Railway, außer der Belpaire-Feuerbüchse. Jedenfalls benutzte Awdry eine Lokomotive dieser Baureihe, um James auf seiner Modelleisenbahn zu repräsentieren. Warscheinlich wurde diese als James offizielle Basis gewählt, um seine Biografie realsitischer zu machen, da eine britische Lokomotive warscheinlicher auf Sodor arbeiten würde, als eine aus Australien. Datei:James'basis.jpg|L&YR Klasse 28 Datei:FowlerTender.png|Fowler-Tender Bemalung James war ursprünglich in L&YRs Mischverkehr-schwarz mit roten Streifen gestrichen, bis er nach seinem Unfall rot mit gelben und schwarzen Streifen bemalt wurde. Irgendwann in den 1960ern wurden James' schwarze Streifen blau und gold gestrichen. James trägt die Nummer „5" in hellgelb mit blauer Umrandung auf seinem Tender. Während der Railway Series war James' Dach entweder rot oder schwarz und in allen Büchern hatte James zwei Erbauerplatten auf den Seiten seines Führerstandes. In der TV-Serie war James bereits in Staffel 1 im rot der Nord-West-Eisenbahn mit goldenen und schwarzen Streifen gestrichen. In der Staffel 10er Episode „Percy spielt Kontrolleur" war James temporär gelb und schwarz wie eine Biene gestrichen. In „Schwinchenrosa" aus Staffel 13 war James in seinem rosafarbenen Wasserschutzlack gesehen. Auch wenn er in Staffel 1 schon rot war, war James' schwarze Bemalung in The Adventure Begins präsentiert und er hatte rote Streifen auf der Rückseite seines Tenders, die mit der roten Bemalung verschwanden. In Das große Rennen bekam er goldene Blumenmuster und Streifen, um bei der Parade der am Schönsten dekorierten Loks teilzunehmen. Auftritte Synchronsprecher * Wanja Gerick (Deutschland; Thomas die fantastische Lokomotive) * Tobias Schmidt (Deutschland; in den Hörspielen und ab Held der Schienen, Ausnahme Dampfloks gegen Dieselloks) * Michael Angelis (Englisch; Thomas die fantastische Lokomotive; geplant) * Susan Roman (Englisch; Thomas die fantastische Lokomotive) * Keith Wickham (England; Held der Schienen bis Das große Rennen, Ausnahme Tit for Tat) * Kerry Shale (Amerika; Held der Schienen - Staffel 18) * Rob Rackstraw (Amerika; ab The Adventure Begins, England; Tit for Tat und ab Auf großer Reise) * Fabrice Trojani (Frankreich; ab Stafel 8) * Katsuji Mori (Japan; Staffel 1 - Staffel 8) * Masashi Ebara (Japan; ab Alle Loks im Einsatz!) * Helge Winther Larsen (Norwegen; ab Held der Schienen) * Simone Crisari (Italien) * Héctor Emmanuel Gómez (Lateinamerika; Thomas die fantastische Lokomotive; TV Version) * Mario Castañeda (Lateinamerika; ab Held der Schienen) * Waldemar Barwiński (Polen; ab Held der Schienen) * Jeremy Luton (Die Niederlande) * Asaf Corman (Israel; Thomas die fantastische Lokomotive) * Troells Toya (Dänemark) * Lucas Gama (Brasilien; ab Staffel 17) * Ulisses Bezerra (Brasilien; nur in Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks) * Jorge Teixeira (Spanien) * Petri Hanttu (Finnland) Trivia * Michael Angelis sollte ihn eigentlich im englischen Thomas: die fantastische Lokomotive sprechen, wurde aber letztendlich durch Susan Roman ersetzt. * Er ist einer der wenigen Charakter und auch der erste, dessen deutscher Sprecher in der TV-Serie der gleiche ist, wie der in den Hörspielen. * James hat in der TV-Serie einige Veränderungen durchgemacht: ** Staffel 3: *** Seine Bremsleitung geht nach unten. ** Staffel 4: *** Sein Pfeifenton ist der von Duck, nur hochgepitcht. ** Staffel 5: *** Er hat wieder seine echte Pfeife. *** Seine Bremsleitung geht jetzt nach oben. ** Thomas: die fantastische Lokomotive *** Seine Nieten an der Pufferplatte wurden entfernt. *** Seine Bremsleitung geht wieder nach unten. ** Staffel 6: *** Sein Sicherheitsventil verschwand. ** Der Held der Schienen: *** Er ist größer, sein Dampfkessel ist so hoch wie Gordons. Führerhaus, Schornstein und Tender sind auch höher. ** Staffel 17: *** Er hat von Sam Wilkinson an der Front und am Tender Lampen bekommen. ** The Adventure Begins: *** Seine Bremsleitung geht wieder nach oben. *** Seine Kupplunsstangenstangen wurden silber. Galerie Datei:JamesMkII1976.jpg|Awdrys Modell von James Datei:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainRS3.PNG|James in seiner originalen schwarzen Bemalung Datei:JamesandtheTop-HatRS1.PNG Datei:Rock'n'RollRS4.png|James und Duncan von John T. Kenney gezeichnet Datei:Buzz,BuzzRS5.png|James als Illustration von Gunvor und Peter Edwards Datei:CentenaryRS2.png|James von Clive Spong gezeichnet. Datei:Jamesblack1979annual.jpg Datei:DirtyObjects1979Annual.jpg Datei:Donald'sDuck(annualstory)1.png|James als eine LMS Fowler 4F 0-6-0 (Falsch) Datei:ThomasandtheBadDog3.jpg|James als Illustration von Ken Stott Datei:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain23.png Datei:JamesandtheCoaches24.png|James in der ersten Staffel Datei:OldIron31.png|James in Staffel 2 Datei:OldIron32.png|James' Führerstand Datei:PercyandtheSignal23.jpg Datei:BuzzBuzz17.png|James mit einer roten Nase Datei:Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay12.png|James in Staffel 3 Datei:ThomasandtheU.K.Trip17.png|James und Henry in Thomas and the U.K. Trip Datei:BowledOut28.png|James in Staffel 4 Datei:PaintPotsandQueens14.png Datei:ThomasAndTheSpecialLetter51.png|James' Pfeife Datei:HorridLorry32.png Datei:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees53.png|James in Staffel 5 Datei:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad229.png|James in Thomas: die fantastische Lokomotive Datei:JamesandtheRedBalloon15.png|James und der rote Heißluftballon Datei:JamesandtheRedBalloon43.png|James in Staffel 6 Datei:JamesandtheQueenofSodor28.png|James in Staffel 7 Datei:GordonandSpencer6.png Datei:JamesGetsANewCoat7.jpg|James in Staffel 8 Datei:SpicAndSpan33.png Datei:CallingAllEngines!159.png|James im Kohlestaub Datei:TobyFeelsLeftOut42.png|James in Staffel 9 Datei:KeepingUpwithJames23.png|James' Räder Datei:KeepingUpwithJames48.png Datei:FollowThatFlour10.png|James in Staffel 10 Datei:TheGreenController8.png|James in seiner fleißigen Bienen-Lackierung Datei:DirtyWork(Season11)22.png|James Staffel 11 Datei:SirHandelInCharge62.png Datei:TheGreatDiscovery26.png|James in Die große Entdeckung Datei:TheGreatDiscovery87.png Datei:JamesWorksItOut10.png|James mit einem animierten Gesicht Datei:JamesWorksItOut38.png Datei:HeroOfTheRails47.png|James ganz animiert Datei:CreakyCranky37.png|James Staffel 13 Datei:TickledPink31.png|James in seiner rosafarbenden Unterlackierung Datei:MistyIslandRescue486.png|James in Rettungseinsatz Nebelinsel Datei:Henry'sHealthandSafety5.png|James in Staffel 14 Datei:DayoftheDiesels319.png|James in Dampfloks gegen Dieselloks Datei:JamestotheRescue72.png|James in Staffel 15 Datei:HappyHiro5.png Datei:BlueMountainMystery465.png|James in Das Geheimnis um den blauen Berg Datei:MuddyMatters18.png|James in Staffel 16 Datei:KingoftheRailway191.png|James in König der Schienen Datei:KingoftheRailway210.png Datei:ThePhantomExpress39.png|James in Staffel 17 Datei:TheSmellyKipper76.png|James bei der Waschanlage Datei:TaleOfTheBrave353.png|James in Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks Datei:TaleOfTheBrave475.png|James auf dem Fenland Gleis entgleist Datei:DuckInTheWater50.png|James in Staffel 18 Datei:Toad'sAdventure21.png Datei:TheAdventureBegins321.png|James in in schwarzer Bemalung in in The Adventure Begins Datei:TheAdventureBegins517.png|James entgleist Datei:TheAdventureBegins559.png|James in rot in The Adventure Begins Datei:TheAdventureBegins558.png|James' Räder animiert Datei:HenrySpotsTrouble82.png|James in Staffel 19 Datei:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure99.png|James in Sodors Legende vom verlorenen Schatz Datei:Who'sThatEngineJames7.png Datei:Who'sThatEngineJames6.png Datei:James'ModelSpecification.PNG Datei:JamesandPercyBehindTheScenes.png|James und Percys erste Staffel Modelle Hinter den Kulissen Datei:Jameswithnameboard.png Datei:RareJamesnameplate.jpg Datei:JamesNamecardTracksideTunes1.png Datei:JamesMrConductor'sThomasTales.png Datei:S1Jamespuzzlepromo.jpg Datei:JamesandtheOldCoaches.PNG Datei:JamesSeason3Promo.png Datei:JamesFront.jpeg Datei:Jamespromo.PNG Datei:ThomasandJamesPromo1.png Datei:ThomasandJamesPromo2.jpg Datei:JamesandPercyPromo.png Datei:ThomasHenryJamesHaroldpromo.jpg Datei:Thomas,PercyandJamesatGordon'sHill.jpg Datei:Percy,ThomasandJamesWinterPromo.jpg Datei:Thomas,PercyandJamesCGIpromo.jpg Datei:Thomas,PercyandJamesCGIpromo.png Datei:Thomas,PercyandJamesatTidmouthTunnelpromo.png Datei:WinterWatch4.png Datei:Thomas&FriendsCGIArcPromo.jpg Datei:JamesatBrendamDockspromo.png|James in Brendam Datei:JamesatBrendamDockspromo2.png Datei:JamesatKnapfordCGIpromo.jpg|James in Knapford Promo Datei:JamesatKnapfordpromo.png Datei:JamesatKnapfordCGIpromo2.jpg Datei:JamesKnapfordPromo.PNG Datei:HerooftheRailspromo2.jpg Datei:JamesandGordonCGIPromo.jpg|CGI Promo von James und Gordon in Brendam Datei:James’ Model Side.jpg|James' Seite Waren-Galerie Datei:BachmannJames.jpg|Bachmann en:James es:James he:ג'יימס hu:James ja:ジェームス pl:Kuba ru:Джеймс zh:詹姆士 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Dampfloks Kategorie:2-6-0 Kategorie:Schlepptenderloks Kategorie:Nord-West-Eisenbahn Kategorie:Die Hauptstrecke